


classically yours

by eversall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Teeny bit of angst, ridiculous use of justin bieber songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: “Simon?” Jace asks hesitantly as he draws close. He steps forward until there’s barely any space between them, his eyes raking over Simon’s form and leaving him feeling hot and shivery all over.“You asshole,” Simon manages to say, “you were listening to Justin Bieber. I hate Justin Bieber.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> AMAZING PROMPT FROM THE LOVELY [ TIFF](http://nialllvevo.tumblr.com/):
> 
> hello i have a prompt!! saphael or jimon + soulmate au where instead of a countdown or whatever on their arm, it says what song the other is listening to: “I hate Justin Bieber with a burning passion and here he is… on my arm.”
> 
> once again i took a perfectly reasonable prompt and came up with a ludicrous situation. <3

“Oh my God,” Clary says, her hand over her mouth, “Simon, your wrist.”

Simon frowns and looks down at his normally blank wrist, turning it up to stare in amazement at the words slowly scrawling their way across his skin.

_Adele - Hello_

“To be honest,” Simon laughs bitterly, “The song my soulmate is listening to right now is not the highest on my list of concerns.” Though a small part of Simon is dying with curiosity to know why his soulmate who for the two long years since Simon turned eighteen has apparently not listened to a single thing other than the occasional symphony or waltz is suddenly jamming to Adele, a bigger part of Simon is more worried about Jace. Jace, who more than anything else in the world wanted to be good, who’s been so abused he thinks that he deserves to go with Valentine, whose eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughs and soften minutely when Simon says something particularly strange -

G - _fuck_ , he misses Jace. Of course that inconsiderate asshole would go and get kidnapped just when Simon was starting to accept that maybe, just maybe he had a tiny bit of a crush on him.

“No, I mean - why didn’t we think of this earlier?” Clary says, throwing her hands up and looking at Izzy, who slides off the desk that she’s sitting on and clears her throat.

“Sworn to secrecy, that’s why.” Izzy mutters, side-eyeing Simon, and Simon’s officially lost the thread of this conversation.

“Boy wonder didn’t tell Salmon about it? I’m not surprised.” Magnus chirps. Alec snorts from where he’s cleaning his bow, but there’s a tight expression on his face as he strides over to Simon and yanks his wrist up.

“Woah, dude, careful with the - what is _happening_?” Simon yelps, trying to stumble back. Alec keeps his grip tight and doesn’t let Simon go.

“Izzy, get some music.” He says, and Izzy pulls her phone out and begins tapping away as Clary peers over her shoulder. Alec glances down at Simon and shakes his head, sighing. “You’re Jace’s soulmate. Jace figured it out the instant he saw you, because no one else could possibly have been listening to _Rock Solid Panda_. By the Angel, your naming choices are so idiotic.”

_What?_

“Are you - what’s that - I’m not his type!” Is the only thing Simon can blurt out, the words jumbled as his mind races and his heart quivers. Sometimes it feels like the universe is playing one long, cosmic joke on him, taking his feelings and mocking them by blowing them up into something larger than life. He was in love with Clary, so he got turned into a vampire for his trouble. He starts to fall in love with Jace, and this happens. He takes in the sympathetic faces of everyone around him and tries desperately not to think of Jace staring hard at him during Alec’s wedding, his eyes alight with some fierce emotion as Simon hugged Clary. Because the truth is, Jace _means_ something to him but Simon is the nerdy, comedic side-relief who has a healthy dash of insecurity added to the mix. Guys like him don’t end up with guys like Jace.

“Whatever freakout you’ve decided to have, have it later. Jace can communicate with you through your soulmate bond.” Alec says sharply, and Simon swallows hard as he stares at his wrist. _Hello_ is disappearing, replaced instead with _Madonna - Papa Don’t Preach_. “Yeah, he’s definitely trying to get in touch with us.” The archer continues. “Izzy?”

“Got it.” Izzy says, and the notes of a song begin to filter through the room. “It’s _Listen_ , by Beyonce.”

“Nice choice.” Magnus says approvingly, and then he smiles apologetically at Alec’s exasperated look. “Just trying to ease the tension. Simba looks like he’s about to explode.”

“I don’t - “ Simon says, still looking at his wrist before he stops.

“It’s not some joke, Simon. It’s gonna be okay.” Clary says soothingly, and when Simon looks up at her she says “Trust me?”

“Always.” Simon says back automatically.

“Then don’t overthink it.” She pats his shoulder. “He was nervous too, you know, when he found out. He acted pretty much like this.”

“How sure are we that he’s actually…mine?” Simon asks a little desperately. “Because if this is all for some random person who just _happens_ to be listening to Madonna - “

“Why are you so insistent on ruining your own happy ending?” Alec snaps. “He likes you, you like him.” There’s silence after Alec’s outburst, one that Magnus breaks by tentatively saying, “Darling - “

“It’s okay.” Simon swallows, nodding his head. “It’s, um. He’s right. More importantly, if he really is trying to communicate with us then we should try to figure out where he is.” Clary looks at him inquiringly, but he shakes his head.

Because Alec is right, in his own abrupt way. If this is really true, then - then they can find Jace. They can bring him back home. They can save him from himself.

“Look, there’s more.” Izzy points, and they all crowd around to look at his wrist as words slowly appear. _The Lonely Island - I’m On A Boat_ makes its way across his skin, and Simon groans.

“Where is he finding all this music?” He mutters, but the words are erased almost instantly and replaced by _Justin Bieber, Major Lazer, MØ - Cold Water_.

“Of _course_ ,” Alec says, dropping Simon’s wrist and striding to get his bow, “that’s why I couldn’t track him. A boat.”

“I can track all large boats docked through the city. Even if he’s using masking runes, the disturbance he creates in the water should be traceable if I hack into any other boat’s system…” Izzy trails off, hopping to her computer and typing in something complex.

“I can’t believe he listens to Justin Bieber.” Is all Simon manages to contribute to the conversation.

.

A harrowing few hours later, Simon abruptly wakes up to Magnus hovering over him in the Institute’s basement.

“You’re up, Sleeping Beauty.” Magnus says, amused. His fingers are dancing absently, magic enveloping Simon’s body and slowly knitting together broken bones that aren’t healing as fast as they should. Simon remembers storming the boat with an envoy of Shadowhunters, getting only a glimpse of Jace’s bloodied face before being thrown into battle. Towards the end, he’d been thrown backward by some warlock Valentine had managed to recruit, and gotten knocked out cold.

“It’s over?” Simon asks, heart in his throat. Magnus smiles wanly.

“Jace is waiting upstairs. We didn’t want you in the infirmary in case you woke up around all that fresh blood and lost control.” The warlock produces a blood bag out of nowhere, and Simon spares only a moment to rip into it and gulp it down, tossing a hasty thank you towards Magnus before running up the stairs and skidding to a stop near the weapons are, where Jace is in serious conversation with Lydia. Everyone stops what they’re doing and stares at him and his noisy entrance, but he only has eyes for Jace.

Jace’s face is pale and exhausted, slowly healing scratches lining his face and neck. There’s a fresh iratz peeking out from just under his T-shirt, the upward curve of it delicately gracing his collarbone. His hair is lank and matted with sweat, tucked haphazardly behind his ears. He’s holding himself like he’s ready for a fight, a tension that hasn’t fully seeped out still cording his powerful shoulders as they shift under his jacket. Simon sweeps a perfunctory glance over the rest of Jace, assessing the damage, before he looks at Jace’s eyes, which are - _oh_.

They’re bright and fierce from where they gaze at Simon, so very much _alive_ despite all the shit he’s gone through, and Simon’s throat is tight with emotion as he considers just how close he came to losing that. Jace strides towards Simon, who’s frozen on the spot, and Lydia clears her throat meaningfully until everyone else looks away and resumes what they were doing.

“Simon?” Jace asks hesitantly as he draws close. He steps forward until there’s barely any space between them, his eyes raking over Simon’s form and leaving him feeling hot and shivery all over.

“You _asshole_ ,” Simon manages to say, “you were listening to Justin Bieber. I _hate_ Justin Bieber.” Jace looks at him like he’s possibly gone crazy, but all Simon can do at that point is throw himself forward and wrap his arms around Jace’s solid torso and bury his face in Jace’s neck, his shoulders heaving as he clutches him close. Jace, for his part, doesn’t seem to be doing any better, his finger shaking where he’s curled them in the hair at the nape of Simon’s neck and his other hand wrapped so tightly around Simon’s waist that Simon’s sure he’s leaving fast-healing bruises.

“You _asshole_ ,” Simon repeats weakly into Jace’s skin, and Jace takes a shuddering breath against Simon’s forehead.

“I’m sorry,” He murmurs back, his voice pitched low as he moves his lips against Simon’s skin. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’ve got years of groveling to do for forgetting to mention that we’re _soulmates_.” Simon says, pulling back enough to look Jace in the eye and glare. “And then a few more years after that to make up for the fact that you went and gave yourself over to that homicidal megalomaniac.”

“Duly noted.” Jace says dryly, slipping a thumb underneath Simon’s shirt and smoothing it across the jut of his hip bone.

“Oh! And, like, two more for torturing me by not listening to any music for two years.” Simon says, frowning as he remembers. “You’ve been very deprived, musically.”

“I listen to classical every now and then.” Jace blinks, momentarily thrown. “Is that not music?”

“Well, it certainly didn’t tell me anything about you.” Simon scowls. Jace smirks.

“Not all of us can listen to, what was it? Rock Solid Panda? And Champagne Enema, and - “

“Alright, I get it.” Simon says, laughing, and Jace’s eyes crinkle as he smiles back gently at Simon, moving closer and brushing a feather light kiss against Simon’s cheek.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jace murmurs, and Simon goes willingly until he finds himself pressed up against the door of Jace’s room, Jace kissing him like it’s going out of fashion. His lips are demanding as they press against Simon’s, soft and spit-slick underneath him. Simon opens his mouth and sighs as Jace’s tongue snakes out to map the contours of his mouth, the sigh turning into a soft moan when Jace carefully licks over his fangs. He digs his fingers into Jace’s hair, tugging sharply, which elicits a low, throaty groan from Jace. They’re pressed close together, their hips aligned, and Simon can feel Jace getting half-hard through his jeans. He’s not too far behind, and it’s mind-blowingly hot to think that _Simon_ is doing this to him.

He hears a soft tapping, like the sound of fingers on a phone screen, and has barely enough time to pull back hazily from Jace and stare at the other boy’s smirk before Justin Bieber music filters through the room. For a few seconds, Simon does nothing but stare dumbly as Bieber croons in the background _you know you love me, I know you care_.

“What the _fuck_.” Simon screeches as Jace springs away with a laugh, cackling as Simon tries to catch him and take his phone.

“Your _face_.” Jace gasps out, and Simon lunges for him, toppling them both onto Jace’s bed. Jace throws his phone onto one of the pillows and frames Simon’s face in his hands, and it’s nearly impossible to stay mad at Jace when he brings their lips together and kisses Simon again, a sweet, simple press of their lips together before he pulls back and tugs at Simon’s wrist.

“I wanna see.” Jace murmurs, and Simon smiles, tangling their fingers together and aligning their wrists, which both have _Justin Bieber - Baby_ scrawled across them.

“You’re stuck with me.” Simon whispers as he ducks down to scrape his teeth across Jace’s pulse point, the smell of the Shadowhunter’s blood heady and intoxicating. Jace actually _whimpers_ , and Simon does it again, delighted with the reaction.

“And you’re stuck with me.” Jace gasps out, rolling his hips upward. “It’s not the worst thing, is it?” Simon lifts his head long enough to smooth his thumbs over Jace’s ridiculous cheekbones and tuck a lock of golden hair behind his ear.

“No.” Simon replies. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [ tumblr ](http://eversall.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
